


Memories

by SincerelyGay



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyGay/pseuds/SincerelyGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now, when I look at you, I don't see those memories I loved. I see a memory of what once was."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This ship hasn't gotten a lot of love recently, so I wanted to write something. I completely meant for it to be happy, but that didn't end up happening. So enjoy a little DarcyAlbert breakup fic!

When I looked at you, I didn't just see you. I see all the memories we made. The things we did together.

I thought of that time we got stuck in the rain at the park. How you covered both of us with your jacket. We ran to get into a building, only to be forced out, since we were both drenched. So you pulled me close instead. I forgot everything as your lips pressed against mine.

I thought of laying together, half asleep. You lazily tracing patterns in my freckles, your hair all messy. I loved being able to look into your eyes and seeing nothing but pure love. Neither of us had to say a single word, but we both felt everything.

I thought of all of our late-night drives. You'd have one hand on the steering wheel and one on my leg. We loved that, being able to feel the connection between us with little touches. We'd drive around the city, talking about how the bright lights contrasted with the pitch black sky. I've never felt calmer.

I thought of those nights in the dark. The way your lips felt like fire against my skin, your hands like electricity. And later on in the same night, that fire became the ocean - soothing and calm. the way we looked into each other's eyes and whispered I love yous until our minds gave way to sleep.

Now, when I look at you, I don't see those memories I loved. I see a memory of what once was.

I see the hands that used to hold mine, trace patterns over my skin. The arms that used to be a second home to me. The lips that used to make me forget everything. The eyes that used to tell me everything you couldn't put into words. The memories that were once what made me the happiest person alive.

Now I only wish that you hadn't erased those memories.


End file.
